


Me And You At Midnight

by chaosvoid



Series: NSFW Works [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Crying, Embarrassment, M/M, Makeouts, Pet Names, Praise, Rough Sex, Somewhat soft, Sootcest, a brief appearance of lmanbur, degration, ghostbur is a whore, there i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosvoid/pseuds/chaosvoid
Summary: Ghostbur and Vilbur spend some time together late in the night.
Relationships: Ghostbur/Vilbur, Wilbur Soot/Wilbur Soot
Series: NSFW Works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015380
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Me And You At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> dont say i dont give you guys anything
> 
> ive written a lot recently
> 
> i should keep it up while i can

The house was quiet, most of the Wilburs asleep. The only ones up at this time was Ghostbur and Vilbur. The two were in Vilbur’s room, in the corner of the house.

It was late tonight, but the couple didn’t care. They were too busy feeling each other, with Ghostbur sitting in Vilbur’s lap. Vilbur’s back was against the headboard of the bed, giving them the support the needed. Ghostbur gave Vil another kiss, this one lasting much longer than the others.

Vilbur licks Ghostbur’s bottom lip, making the ghost gasp. Vilbur takes the opportunity, sticking his tongue into the other’s mouth. They make out for a bit, until Vilbur had to pull away for air. After taking in a few breaths, Vilbur latched onto Ghostbur’s neck, kissing and sucking at the grey skin. Ghostbur gasped and moaned quietly, shifting his hips to get some friction. Vilbur gripped Ghostbur’s hips, keeping him in place. The other whined, causing Vilbur to release a deep chuckle into his neck.

“Patience, baby. Don’t you want to feel this for years to come?”

Ghostbur nodded, panting as he tangled a hand in Vilbur’s hair. Vilbur continued to bite and suck on Ghostbur’s neck, feeling little prickles of pain that morphed into pleasure as Ghostbur tugged on his hair. He groaned, biting particularly hard in the spot where Ghostbur’s neck meets his shoulder.

The ghost moaned loudly, it echoing through the room. It made the two of them pause, trying to listen if they disturbed anyone in the house. They didn’t live alone; the other versions of Wilbur lived with them, and it was the middle of the night, so most of them would be asleep. L’manbur was in the room next to theirs, and although he was a heavy sleeper, he was very grumpy when woken up without his own accord.

No noises from around the house came after a few minutes, so Vilbur continued, rubbing his hands against Ghostbur’s skin from under his sweater.

“You can’t get any louder, Ghosty. We don’t want to wake up the others.”

Ghostbur huffed as Vilbur helped him pull off his sweater. “I can’t help it! You’re making me feel good.”

“That’s the overall plan, ain’t it?” Vilbur smirked, brushing a thumb over one of Ghostbur’s nipples. The touch made the ghost arch, pushing into Vilbur’s hands. Vilbur continued to rub and pinch Ghostbur’s nipples, finding enjoyment in the way Ghostbur tried to quiet his moans.

He flipped them over, Ghostbur now on his back. Vilbur leaned away from Ghostbur, pulling off his coat and shirt and throwing them to the floor.

He felt featherlight fingers brush against his chest, making him shiver. He looked down, seeing Ghostbur trace the scar where he got shot by an arrow after the election. There was a hint of confusion and sadness in his eyes, most likely wondering what happened.

Vilbur grabbed the hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the knuckles. Ghostbur blushed at the movement.

“Don’t worry about that. Was a while ago,” Vilbur muttered. Ghostbur opened his mouth to protest, but Vilbur quickly shut him up by pulling down the ghost’s pants.

He followed with his own, the bulge prominent in his boxers. Ghostbur whined, the desperation from earlier returning. Vilbur hooked his fingers on the edge of Ghostbur’s boxers, shooting him a quick questioning look. He got a nod in response, so he pulled them off and threw them somewhere in the room.

Vilbur reached over and grabbed the lube sitting on the nightstand, and popped the lid of the bottle open. He poured some on his fingers, silently declaring the amount to be enough before pushing a finger into Ghostbur’s hole. The other moaned at the intrusion, pushing himself down on the finger. Vilbur took it as a sign to add another, doing so and scissoring them.

After a few minutes of fingering (and a good amount of begging from Ghostbur to go faster) Vilbur pulled out his fingers. He poured more lube on his hand, this time using it to coat his dick.

“You ready, sweetheart?”

“Yes, please Vilby, want you, want you in me, fill me, please!”

Vilbur swore under his breath. Seeing the innocent ghost beg for his cock was one of the hottest things he knows now. He pressed the tip against Ghostbur’s entrance, slowly pushing in. Ghostbur mewled, scrambling to grab Vilbur’s hand to remain grounded, to keep himself from losing his corporeal form. Vilbur let him, smiling as he squeezed his hand.

Vilbur continued to push in, Ghostbur moaning and whining as Vilbur pushed until their hips were flushed together. Vilbur waited a few minutes before pulling out slowly and thrusting in.

The moan Ghostbur released was music to Vilbur’s ears, and he wanted to hear more of it. He picked up the pace, but it was still relatively slow. He leaned down to where his mouth was next to Ghostbur’s ear.

“My pretty baby,” he mumbled, listening to Ghostbur moan. “So pretty for me, all for me.”

“For you, only you,” Ghostbur repeated, the words heightening the blush on his face.

Vilbur continued the slow place, not wanting to hurt Ghostbur. Maybe he could convince him another time to go faster.

Ghostbur was having other thoughts though.

He loved Vilbur, he did, and this felt good. Maybe another time he would only ask for this slow and loving pace, but not right now. Vilbur seemed to have no intention to go any faster, so Ghostbur had to take matters into his own hands.

Ghostbur hooked his legs across the small of Vilbur’s back, and used what strength he had to flip them. Vilbur made a noise of shock as he flopped on the bed, his cock slipping out of Ghostbur temporarily. Ghostbur immediately sank back down, already missing the feeling.

The sudden position change disorients Vilbur, and he has no time to recover before Ghostbur starts to ride him at a brutal pace. The way Ghostbur slams himself down against Vilbur is almost painful, but the loud moans coming out of the ghost makes up for it.

“Ghostbur, baby, slow down a little-“ Vilbur weakly says.

Ghostbur shakes his head. “Was too slow, wanted more, needed more-“

Vilbur grabs Ghostbur’s hips with an iron grip, effectively stopping Ghostbur’s movements. The ghost whines loudly. No doubt the others in the house have heard.

“All you have to do is ask, love. I would’ve given it to you.”

The ghost’s bottom lip trembled, tears forming in his eyes.

“Vilby, please, destroy me, rip me in half, I want to only remember you, please please please-“

Vilbur squeezed Ghostbur’s hips, growling lowly.

“You sure, baby? Once I start, I won’t be able to stop.”

Ghostbur frantically nodded as a few tears slip from his eyes.

“Alright, whatever my darling asks.”

Vilbur pulled Ghostbur off, and flipped them to where he was back on top. He positioned Ghostbur to where his ass was in the air and his face was in the pillows.

“Get ready, sweetheart. You asked me to break you, and I intend on doing that.”

The tone made Ghostbur blush and bury his face into the pillow. Vilbur guided his dick to Ghostbur’s entrance, before slamming in.

Ghostbur’s vision whited out for a second, a long drawn out moan coming out of his mouth due to the pleasure of the sudden roughness. Vilbur didn’t wait, immediately slamming into Ghostbur at a quick pace.

Each thrust made Ghostbur whine and moan loudly, the noises bouncing off the walls. At this point, they didn’t care if they woke the others; that was a problem for future them.

Vilbur shifted his hips, his next thrust making Ghostbur wail.

“R-Right there! Vilby, please please, more! I want more!“ Ghostbur cried.

Vilbur growled. “Such a fucking slut, aren’t you? You’re begging for more even though you’re getting railed already.”

“Yes, yes, I am! I am, I am, I am!”

Vilbur grazed his fingers over Ghostbur’s cock, making the ghost whine.

“Please, Vilby, touch me, touch me I need it-“

“Say you’re my slut. You’re all mine, my slut to fuck into the mattress.”

“Yours! I’m your slut, only yours! All yours, please!” Ghostbur could feel prickles of pain on his face from his tears, the liquid burning his skin. It hurt, but it felt so good.

“Good boy, so good.”

Vilbur wrapped his hand around Ghostbur’s cock, pumping it at the same pace of his thrusts. Ghostbur’s moans got louder and higher, indicating that he’s close.

“C’mon, baby, cum for me. You’ve been so good, my slutty baby.”

The praise mixed with the degrading words as well as the fast pace made him see white, ribbons of cum staining the sheets below him as he moaned out. Vilbur groaned at the sudden tightness of Ghostbur clenching, thrusting deeply one last time before releasing his cum inside the ghost. He kept moving his hand up and down Ghostbur’s dick until the ghost mewled from the overstimulation, trying to pull away. Vilbur pulled his hand away, and pulled out, watching as the cum leak out of Ghostbur’s hole and down his thighs.

Vilbur leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a few tissues. He cleaned up Ghostbur first, making sure that he was completely cleaned before moving onto himself. Once he finished, Vilbur got up from the bed, throwing away the tissues and picking up his boxers, sliding them on. He grabbed Ghostbur’s sweater and came back to the bed.

Ghostbur was now on his back, watching as Vilbur walked around the room. Vilbur pulled the sweater over Ghostbur’s head, the other just lifting his arms as he did so to make it easier. Vilbur climbed back into the bed, pulling Ghostbur into his chest.

The two were about to fall asleep before the heard knocking on the bedroom door. They looked at it in confusion.

“Uh, come in?”

The door opened at Vilbur’s call, revealing a half asleep and very pissed off L’mabur. Vilbur felt his stomach drop a bit. Right, they had roommates.

“Next time you two decide to have sex in the middle of the night, let us know or else I will feed you to the spiders outside,” L’manbur didn’t even wait for their responses before closing the door again.

Ghostbur buried his face in Vilbur’s chest, the tips of his ears red in embarrassment.

“Oh my Notch, I forgot that L’manbur was next door,” Ghostbur’s voice was muffled. “Do you think the others heard?”

“Oh for sure. But we won’t have to to deal with them until the morning,” Vilbur said, pulling Ghostbur close to him. “Let’s go to sleep, you must be tired.”

Ghostbur nodded. “Night, Vilby.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> ayo dont yall think phantombur and ghostbur would the the sootcest whores


End file.
